Hitherto, as disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1, a technique is proposed in which measurement results of a plurality of measurement items are displayed on a display device using icons indicating three states of a state where a measurement value does not exceed a threshold, a state where the measurement value exceeds a threshold but is within a predetermined value, and a state where the measurement value exceeds a threshold and exceeds a predetermined value as well.